The present invention relates to the art of fabrics and garments useful for protection against fire and/or cutting.
Protective garments are known for many purposes. Cut-resistant gloves, chaps, vests, aprons, coats and socks are used to protect meat-cutters, chain saw operators, ice skaters and others who work regularly with sharp blades from being cut. Cut-resistant garments and fabric typically contain leather, metal wire, metal links, cut-resistant polymer fibers such as aramid or gel-spun polyethylene, or combinations of those materials with each other and/or with conventional fabric materials. For instance, gloves are commonly made of Kevlar.TM. aramid fibers either alone or in combination with metal wire.
Fire resistant garments and fabric, such as coats, blankets and other clothing, are used by fire fighters and others who are regularly exposed to flame. Known fireresistant fabrics are frequently made of self-extinguishing polymer fibers, such as Nomex.TM. aramid fibers.
The existing materials used in protective fabric and garments have several deficiencies. Cut-resistant garments are frequently uncomfortable. They require large quantities of out-resistant fiber that is expensive and reduces the comfort of the garment. If a more cut-resistant fiber were available, then cut resistant garments containing less cut resistant fiber could be made. It would also be desirable to provide a cut-resistant fiber that is flame resistant.